kotak musik dari praha
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Miku menyukai kotak musik itu—berikut pula janji-janji Kaito. Tetapi ia takut. {AU} {trade fic untuk aiko}
**kotak musik dari praha**

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media & Yamaha Corp. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

 **Pairing** : Kaito/Miku. **Genre** : Angst/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU, trade fic untuk _aiko pandaa_.

 _(Miku menyukai kotak musik itu_ — _berikut pula janji-janji Kaito. Tetapi ia takut.)_

* * *

Pandangan Miku berganti dari selang di tangan Kaito, menuju jalanan Praha di Sabtu sore. Persimpangan yang diisi toko-toko kuno, beberapa di antaranya menyamai bangunan dunia lama.

Musim dingin masih berada pada puncaknya. Sepatu Miku bersalju, berikut pula bahunya. Sepertinya memang akan kembali turun hujan, tetapi semua orang terlalu sibuk dan terlalu membutuhkan pemenuhan diri mereka daripada memikirkan soal bola-bola salju yang terl alu kecil.

Miku kembali singgah di toko yang sama seperti empat-lima hari sebelumnya. Di depan jendela besar yang memamerkan barang-barangnya, Miku berdiri. Benda itu masih ada; sebuah kotak musik dengan balerina manis di bagian atas, mengangkat satu kakinya ke belakang dan kedua tangannya berada di puncak tertinggi, ujung jari-jarinya bertemu.

Pernah satu kali Miku meminta penjaga toko untuk memutarkan musiknya. Penutup kecil di bagian depan dibuka, memperlihatkan tuts-tuts yang sangat kecil—dan saat itulah musiknya terdengar dan balerinanya berputar. Katanya musiknya karya Khachaturian, tetapi berganti dengan Tchaikovsky—Miku sangat mengenali yang kedua.

Sayangnya harganya terlalu tinggi. Uang yang Miku dapatkan dari kerja sampingannya, dan pemberian cuma-cuma dari bos di tempat magangnya sudah habis untuk membeli tiket dan disimpan untuk studinya selanjutnya.

Miku berpikir soal mencari uang tambahan, tetapi kesempatan terlalu sempit. Minggu depan ia sudah harus meninggalkan Ceko dan mencari pekerjaan tak semudah mengkhayalkan barang impian.

Miku membuyarkan dirinya sendiri, menoleh dan memulai langkah.

Kaito keluar dari sebuah kedai sederhana, dan mereka hanya dipisahkan sebuah jalan kecil dengan tiang lampu yang miring pada kedua tepiannya. Kaito tersenyum tipis, dan Miku membalasnya.

Mereka bertemu di sisi jalanan tempat Miku berada, dan yang pertama kali Miku perhatikan adalah syal Kaito yang begitu longgar.

"Kau bisa kedinginan, tahu." Ia merapatkan wol biru dongker itu pada leher Kaito.

"Agak panas di dalam sana." Kaito dengan halus menolak tangan Miku. "Aku tidak akan sakit lagi karena kedinginan, aku janji."

Lalu Miku terbangun, lehernya sangat kaku. Ia menggeleng pelan, mendapati Kaito, si bandel ini, yang nekat bermain dengan gawainya meski hanya dengan satu tangan.

 _Tapi kau sakit karena perjalanan jauh._

"Berhenti mainnya, Kaito-kun. Aku bisa mendapatkan skor yang tinggi untukmu asalkan kau berhenti."

"Masih seru."

"Mmmh," Miku mencibir, lalu direbutnya perlahan, "Sini."

Kaito menyerah tapi tak begitu suka.

Miku mematikan ponsel Kaito lalu menaruhnya di dalam ranselnya, yang bersandar pada nakas. Kaito menghela napas sambil menggeleng lelah. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, akhirnya ia berhenti pada jendela untuk membuang rasa jenuhnya. Melemparnya jauh-jauh pada langit Tokyo yang masih rapuh setelah badai.

"Kaito-kun," panggil Miku, masih menaruh harapan yang besar. "Janji, ya, jangan sakit lagi."

Sunyi.

"Kautahu tidak, malah aku yang nyaris pingsan saat kaubilang kau tidak mampu lagi menggerakkan tubuhmu di pesawat waktu itu."

Kaito malah tersenyum kecil. Lalu terkekeh. Ia mengacak rambut Miku tetapi Miku menolak untuk memberi respons apapun. Keningnya tetap mengerut dan bibirnya digigit.

"Aku akan sembuh, aku janji."

Miku tak berani menggantungkan harapannya lebih tinggi lagi. Ada banyak janji yang berkarat di muka bumi ini. Ada pula yang layu, ada juga yang membusuk.

Kaito kembali melemparkan pandangan pada bagian luar gedung. Miku menyandarkan punggung.

* * *

Kaito masih tertidur saat Miku berhasil membuka sekrup terakhir penutup mainan masa kecilnya itu. Banyak kabel yang kusut, dan ia semakin sakit kepala saat mencoba menarik kabel pada speaker kecilnya.

"Sedang apa?"

Napas Miku terhenti separuh jalan. "Kaito-kun, kau ini. Selalu saja bikin kaget."

"Ini mainan masa kecilmu, 'kan?" Kaito memegang benda itu, tangannya telah kuat dan bisa menggenggam seperti biasa. Miku terkesan sekaligus takut. Seberapa lama Kaito bisa menahan janjinya? Seberapa memungkinkan semuanya akan berubah menjadi hal paling menakutkan dalam sekali mengejapkan mata?

"Miku."

"Eh ... iya. Yang bisa berbunyi seperti berbagai macam burung. Ingat?"

"Tentu saja. Ibumu membelikannya di toko yang sama dengan tempat ibuku membeli kotak musik pertamaku."

Miku menggembungkan pipi saat kembali mendengar frasa terakhir. Bagaimanapun, benda di dalam toko ribuan mil di Praha sana masih berada dalam kolom impiannya. Ha, sudah seberapa jauh jarak tetapi Miku tak mau mengenyahkannya?

"Kenapa jadi membongkarnya? Sudah tidak bisa berbunyi lagi, 'kan?"

"Aku mau mempelajari cara kerjanya," Miku berujar enteng sambil membuka bagian-bagian lain, dan meneliti bagian di belakang tombol-tombol yang jika ditekan akan menyuarakan bunyi burung-burung sesuai gambar di sampingnya. "Aku ingin menjadi teknisi musik," guyonnya, mencoba tertawa untuk dirinya sendiri. "Tidak—tidak mungkin. Aku bercanda. Mana mungkin."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara kerja sebuah kotak musik. Mungkin tidak persis sama, sih, tapi setidaknya konsepnya mirip, ya 'kan, Kaito-kun? Sebuah pemantik—yang kali ini adalah tombol—memicu terjadinya bunyi. Aku ingin mencoba mencari tahu, paling tidak."

Kaito memiringkan kepala. "Kau begitu berhasratnya pada benda itu, ya?"

Miku terkesiap. "Be-benda apa?"

Kaito tertawa. "Ayolah, jangan kira aku tidak tahu."

Miku mengembuskan napas panjang. "Mahal sekali, sih ..."

"Aku akan membuatkan satu untukmu."

"Apakah—"

"Apa gunanya aku belajar teknik di Eropa?"

Miku menatap Kaito yang optimis. Siapa yang sakit di sini?

"Musim semi nanti, ya."

Ia jadi terlalu takut. _Kaito-kun, kau terlalu banyak membuat janji. Tanganku tidak sanggup menggenggamnya_.

* * *

Malam itu, Miku terbangun begitu saja. Tempat tidurnya terasa terlalu jauh dari Kaito, hingga ia pun turun dan duduk kembali ke kursi di sisi Kaito.

 _Rhabdomyolysis_ , kata dokter, dan Miku yang terlalu asing dengan istilah kedokteran langsung takut setakut-takutnya. Apakah hal itu memerlukan kemoterapi? Apakah harapan hidup Kaito akan diprediksi menjadi seburuk-buruknya?

Dokter meyakinkan bahwa kekuatan motivasi dan sugesti di diri Kaito yang cukup besar hingga bisa membuat lelaki itu kuat, sebelumnya selama ia berkuliah, pasti bisa membuat dia sembuh. Namun Miku tak pernah bisa mempercayai orang lain selain Kaito sendiri.

Miku paling takut pada kanker. Tetapi rhabdomyolysis bukan kanker, kata dokter, tetapi merupakan penyakit pada otot, berasal dari kerusakan serat otot dan isinya meluber ke aliran darah. Bisa berujung pada kegagalan ginjal.

 _Bodoh, itu menyeramkan_.

Apa dia akan tetap bisa main piano, atau mengutak-atik robot seperti yang ia suka semenjak kecil? Begitu yang Miku tanyakan pertama kali—dan dokternya mengiyakan dengan begitu meyakinkannya. Selama diobati dengan benar, segala rasa sakit pada ototnya akan sembuh.

Namun hidup selalu mengajarkan Miku untuk terkejut. Kematian kakek kesayangannya, perceraian orangtuanya, minggatnya sepupu terdekatnya, kematian kakak sepupu favoritnya ...

Ia telah mencoba untuk tidak lagi terkejut dan memikirkan banyak kemungkinan setelah mengetahui bahwa kesehatan Kaito tidak senormal yang ia bayangkan—ketika menemaninya ke dokter saat di Praha. Namun tetaplah, kehidupan masihlah kehidupan: tak terduga. Ia semakin tahu bahwa tak semua hal mengerikan dapat diprediksi; dan meskipun ia bisa memperkirakannya—pada akhirnya tetap saja ia tak bisa siap.

Kaito bisa pergi kapan saja. Meski saat ia sehat.

 _Apalagi saat ia sakit._

Miku memerhatikan napas Kaito. Begitu pelan, hampir tak terlihat.

Miku menyeka matanya, lalu menyelinap keluar dengan derap langkah yang begitu cepat.

.

.

.

"Dokter, tolong Kaito-kun—dia kelihatan sangat lemah dan pucat, napasnya ..."

.

.

.

.

"Aku menepati janjiku, bukan?"

Bunyi benda-benda yang dibongkar begitu hidup, begitu membinasakan Miku.

"Miku."

Miku menghirup aroma musim semi. Musim dingin telah berlalu, ia harus percaya. Dan ia pun juga harus percaya pada senyuman dokter di malam itu, yang menenangkannya, meyakinkannya, bahwa Kaito hanya kelelahan dan memaksakan diri untuk terjaga lebih dari yang disarankan sehingga metabolismenya sedikit terganggu.

Dan—memang, musim semi telah datang. Sakura pun telah perlahan luruh.

Masih; komposisi gubahan Tchaikovsky masih mengalun. Bunyi sederhana barang-barang yang diatur dan dibongkarpasang terdengar lagi.

"Kauingin lagu apa saja di kotak musikmu?"

Miku memandang lawan bicaranya. Matanya nanar, tetapi ia tertawa.

"Kau ini aneh," celetuk Kaito. "Sebenarnya hal yang paling menakutkan itu bukan kehilangan. Kau masih ketakutan aku akan mati di rumah sakit waktu itu, ya?"

Miku hanya menggumam, "Bodoh," sambil melempar pelan sebuah sekrup ke lengan Kaito.

"Yang paling menakutkan sebenarnya ketakutanmu sendiri." Kaito memandang rancangannya yang sudah setengah diperbaiki. Lama, hingga kemudian ia berkata lagi, "Lagu apa, katakan saja."

Miku mengulum senyum. "Lagu buatanmu. Mana hasilmu selama di Praha?"

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: dengan riset ala kadarnya, saya memasukkan tentang rhabdomyolysis, penyakit kerusakan jaringan otot. dan khachaturian juga tchaikovsky, pemusik yang berasa dari daerah rusia dan sekitarnya. saya terlalu cinta pada swan lake, sehingga tchaikovsky selalu muncul pertama kali dalam kepala saya setiap kali memikirkan tentang komposisi, gubahan, atau piano.

dibuat untuk proyek tukaran fik sama aiko pandaa. maaf cuma bisa bikinin kaimiku, ya 8"""D dan maaf kalo kurang di sana-sini, hehe— _past paced_ , lalu singkat, yeah ... here it is, but,

—thanks anyway! trims juga buat para pembaca, ini fik kedua saya di vocaloid dan rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa menulis kaimiku lagi /w\ (the one and only otp saya di vocaloid sih hehe). have a good day!


End file.
